This invention relates to a hand bag for a game use and, more particularly, to an improved device designed to be kept aloft with lift afforded by the back of the game player's hands during game play.
The use of objects in various games which are to be kept in the air is well known. Game devices such as Frisbees.RTM., Hacky Sacks.RTM., balls, etc. are utilized with various types of game rules, if any, so as to provide enjoyment to the game players.
Such games and devices employed therein are known to assist in the development of one's eye/foot and eye/hand coordination. In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,351, a game device was disclosed which is kept aloft by the back of the game player's hand. I have improved the device's configuration so as to provide optimum efficiency when contacting the back of the game player's hand.
In response thereto, I have invented an improved device designed for airborne movement in connection with various types of game rules, herein referred to as a "hand bag" for purposes of description and not limitation. The hand bag is kept aloft by offering lift thereto with the back of one's hand. The shape and structure of this hand bag and the filler material within the hand bag allow for more efficient contact with the back of the hand when properly struck so as to increase the efficacy of the hand bag in game use and the subsequent user enjoyment offered thereby. Also, the method of assembling the hand bag provides for efficient insertion of a filler material.
The preferred embodiment of the invention generally presents a device gradually disk-like in configuration having a plurality of panels secured together by stitching and exterior leather lacing so as to maintain the integrity of the hand bag during use and to promote efficient contact with the back of the hand. The device is preferably made of a garment suede leather with the filler material being made by an "underwater pelletized" method and contained within an inner liner or pouch. The filler pellets are disk-shaped so as to efficiently slide over each other when the hand bag is compressed. It has been discovered that ellipsoid-shaped pellets provide more efficient sliding than any other pellet shape (e.g., cylindrical, spherical, or irregular). In another embodiment, the filler material may be a resilient gel-like substance injected into a bladder within the device and having a fluidity similar to the disk-shaped pellets.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a hand bag for use as an airborne device in various games of play.
Another general object of the invention is to provide a hand bag, as aforesaid, which is kept aloft during game play by lift offered by the back of the hand of the game player.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hand bag, as aforesaid, which is utilized in various games for the development of skills transferrable to other sports.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a hand bag, as aforesaid, which presents a structure adapted for efficient lift upon proper contact with the back of the hand during game play.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a handbag, as aforesaid, which presents a structure for efficient contact by the back of the hand of the game player.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hand bag, as aforesaid, which presents a structure for efficient insertion of filler material.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.